Cold Nights, a Doctor Who Adventure
by Sillymeh
Summary: The thirteenth doctor finds a new companion in a very familiar situation, and now he's curious. Why would it just abduct a random person? What are the motivations? And most importantly, Deja-vu!


"TAXI!" I called into the crowded street.

London was always so busy in the evenings, especially on Fridays such as this one. My hair danced in the chilly dry wind and my skin prickled in response. I waved my hand again, hoping to get some driver's attention. Finally, one pulled up and I hopped in quickly.

"345 Addams Street, please," I said and put down my backpack.

School was rough today; the professor's monotonous voice droned on and on about this and that, and my head found rest on the desk soon enough. I was shaken back to life two hours later by my obviously annoyed teacher. His eyes dug into my soul, and I hurriedly took my leave. Now my imagination took over, and I was lost into my own little dream-land only minutes into the car ride.

Looking out the window, I noticed something strange: I didn't recognize any buildings.

"Sir, I said 345 Addams Street," I reminded the driver.

He didn't even nod. Perhaps he didn't hear? I scooted closer to the front of the car.

"Sir-"

"Do not speak," he interrupted.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" I angrily asked.

"Your worst nightmare," he responded.

My mind raced as I thought of what this person could be doing. The doors clicked as the locked, and I was jolted back as the vehicle gained speed.

"Pull over NOW! What are you doing?" I raised my voice at the shady character operating what I was beginning to think of as my casket.

He ignored me and sped up even faster. By now, we were going well over the speed limit. I scrambled for my cell phone. Out of service. Panicking, I banged on the windows and yelled as loud as I could:

"HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I began to lose hope. I beat the drivers seat until my knuckles hurt, but the driver seemed unfazed of my assaults. Turning to face the window again, I glimpsed something in the air next to me. I wiped my glossy eyes and looked again.

"A... box? A big blue box... in the sky? What on earth-"

The car shook as if pulled by magnets. I looked down and to my horror, the tires were no longer on the ground. I looked back up again to face the box. It opened it's doors and out popped a man. He looked average enough... for a man standing in a flying blue police box. His black blazer flapped behind him as he reached out. In his hand he held what looked like a wand or remote. He pressed a button on it and it lit up green on the end of it. The car door in front of me unlocked.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he mouthed to me. I shook my head in response. No way I'm jumping out of a floating taxi.

With even more urgency, he mouthed again,

"PLEASE!"

I looked below the car, to the driver who still wasn't fazed, and back to the man. Grabbing my backpack, I forced open the door and reached out. A soft, but firm hand grasped my shaking arm and pulled me out. I screamed as I swung in mid air below this flying police box. With strength I didn't think possible, he pulled my up and into the box. I laid on the floor, trying to control my breathing and tears. After what seemed an eternity and almost passing out, I looked up. The man was now messing with all different knobs and levers in the middle of the room. The door was shut behind me, but the room was dimly lit by the blue pulsing lights circled around the rather large room. Something was odd about this. Hadn't I entered a small blue box? How did I suddenly appear in this room? Everything whizzed and buzzed with life, yet I felt no stir of the floor below me.

"Where am I? And how did I get into this bigger room? Didn't I enter a box?" I asked.

"You're in the TARDIS. You entered through the door, and yes, you did enter a box," he calmly replied.

"Its... an illusion? It's... bigger on the..."

"Inside?" he finished for me with a sly smile.

"You've gotten that before, huh?" I asked.

He nodded and continued pressing buttons and such. His hands never seemed to stop controlling something.

"Your situation was very similar to a friend of mine's. She was heading to her wedding," he said thoughtfully.

"Are you investigating what took me?" I questioned.

"Yes," was his only reply.

I grunted and looked around. It definitely looked like some futuristic space station. My eyes turned to the man in front of me. His black sneakers skidded across the floor with ease. It was almost as if he was dancing.

"Do you know what they are?"

"I'm not sure as of yet, but I do know it's not a robot," he responded.

"So, what is this TARDIS?"

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space. It's a sort of time machine, and it's gigantic. I wouldn't suggest wandering off into the corridors," he said.

I looked down at my hands which were scraped and bruised.

"Do you have a restroom and perhaps a shower? I'm filfthy"

He looked up at me for the first time and shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought for a moment before saying,

"It's just down the hallway to the right. Please don't go any further."

I nodded and carefully got up.

Christ, I didn't think this "TARDIS" could get any bigger, but after looking down the hallways, it seemed as if it goes on forever. It was eerie and gave me the shivers, but my curiosity got the best of me and I slinked my way further down the hallways. To my left was another corridor, which then led to more corridors. To my right was an entrance to a massive room, much larger than the main one at the entrance of the TARDIS. Shelves stacked with books stretched all the way to the ceiling, and rows upon rows of these shelves extended far to the back of the room. In the center was a sort of sitting area, with comfy looking chairs and sofas all placed in the shape of a circle. Cups and papers were sprawled across the floor and side tables. Obviously, the man did not take the time to properly clean his library. And there in the corner was a book on a pedestal, simply named "History of the Time War." I hovered my hand over for a moment thinking what could possibly be a Time War. Suddenly, a strong firm hand grasped my wrist, keeping me from properly opening the book. I jumped and gave a small scream of surprise before realizing it was the man.

"Who are you?!" I demanded from him.

His eyes narrowed in irritation, and tightened his grip on my wrist. I yelped slightly, purely out of terror that this man was about to snap my wrist.

"I'm the Doctor, but more importantly who are YOU, and why don't you follow instructions? Who are YOU to go exploring in MY property?" he fired back. The words creeped out like a snake preparing to attack its little rat victim, and instantly I felt put in my place.

I stammered for a moment trying to think of something to properly say. I mean, I had trespassed and was caught red-handedly trying to read what was probably a personal thing.

"I- I'm sorry. I was curious, I didn't mean to trespass, I'm sorry," I managed to say before my mouth became uncomfortably dry.

The Doctor stood there for a moment, staring at me, but slowly his deep blue eyes softened and his grip loosened. I wriggled my wrist away, shaking it to get the feeling back.

"Please listen next time. It's easy to get lost and I'd rather not find your rotten corpse a month from now in some godforsaken corridor," he said, looking around at the books. Slowly and with care, he caressed the leather binding of a small, somewhat broken blue book, then removed it from the shelf and flipped through its pages before closing it with a frown and putting it back in it's place. His frown faded once more as he turned to exit the library.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Back to the control center, of course. Why stick around in the library when we can go adventuring through space and TIME!" He said, excitement written plainly across his face. He jumped a little, like he was skipping and hurried his pace. Swiftly, he turned to face me again, his blonde hair falling into his now grinning face.

"Coming along?" He asked, and before I could respond he was continuing back towards the control room. I ran to catch up, feeling just as excited. A time traveler, eh? This might be fun.


End file.
